Merry Christmas, Emma
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Emma is alone on Christmas Eve, luckily someone drops by to cheer her up...


**Merry Christmas everyone! :D I was going to write about a Christmas party, and even contemplated the idea of Jax and Emma getting stuck at school because of a rare blizzard, but this popped into my head at the last minute. I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Emma Alonso was laying on her bed, simply staring up at the ceiling.<p>

It was 11:00 p.m. on Christmas Eve. Her father was asleep, so the house was coated with silence and darkness.

Mr. Alonso insisted she go out to a Christmas party and have some fun; she _is _sixteen after all.

But the witch didn't feel like celebrating; her boyfriend dumped her about four months ago and she still felt hurt. Granted, the pain lessened a lot since then, but everytime she saw Daniel and Mia holding hands or kissing, it felt like being stabbed in the heart all over again.

Andi invited Emma over to her house for a small Christmas party she was having for her family, but the witch politely declined. She didn't want to intrude on a _family _gathering, and like stated before; she didn't feel like celebrating.

Diego and Maddie were probably having dinner or something, and she didn't hang out with them anyway.

Then there was Jax. To her knowledge, he didn't have a Christmas party or any sort of plans going on. He also didn't say much about the holiday, he acted as if there was nothing special going on during this whole winter break. Maybe he didn't even like Christmas.

Ever since Daniel broke up with her, she and Jax have been growing closer. He's changed since sophomore year, having been at Agamemnon's Rebel's Boot Camp and all. She did see the good in him last year, he proved to be so multiple times, but now he cut way back on the mischief. However, he still had that rebel edge that-undeniably-she felt attracted to.

Emma sighed again, at this point she didn't like Christmas all that much either.

Suddenly, she heard someone's throat being cleared.

Startled, she shot up in her bed, letting out a gasp of surprise when she saw the cause of the noise.

Jax Novoa sat in her scrapbooking chair, donning his signature grin.

"Jax!" she squeaked, "what are you doing here?!"

The wizard chuckled, standing from his seat. Crossing his arms, he asked, "now is that any way to greet me on Christmas?" He smiled in a teasing manner.

"Actually," Emma smiled, "it's still Christmas Eve."

Jax rolled his eyes, "pardon me for my mistake. So, what are you up to?"

The witch frowned, "nothing."

His smile never faltered, "and that is why I came; I'm not letting you spend Christmas Eve all alone. You should be out having fun, but," he smirked, "I won't complain about having you all to myself."

Emma blushed a fierce red, "uh-umm...thank you."

He chuckled, moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"So," she started, "how come you're here? I know you just said so, but aren't you hanging out with friends or something?"

He shrugged, "my only friends are you and...Andi. Wow, I never thought I'd hear myself say that about her," he laughed lightly, "and I sometimes talk to Diego, but he's on a date with Maddie. Then there's the fact that I'm just too cool for this school."

Emma grinned, lightly slapping him on the arm, "you are so conceited."

He brought a hand to his heart, "Emma Alonso, you wound me!"

The pair then started to laugh, before Emma had to signal for him to quiet down lest her dad should wake up. However, Jax doubted that he would've cared if he saw him in Emma's room. He knew how much her father loved him and how much he hated _Mr. Miller._

"So, that explains why _I'm _not celebrating...why aren't you?" he asked.

The witch frowned, releasing another sigh. "I just don't feel like it."

Jax shook his head, "Em, you're the Glitter Queen. You love smiles and friendship, how is it possible that you don't feel like celebrating Christmas?"

"I just don't!" Emma scowled, which was one of the rare times that Jax saw Emma make such a face.

Suddenly it dawned on him, "this wouldn't have anything to do about Daniel and Mia now, would it?"

Emma frowned, staring at the floor. "I-" she stuttered, "I don't know what happened. One minute he's smiling at me and walking me to class, then the next he's dating Mia and being so mean!" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, hey," he replied, pulling her to him in a hug, "it's okay. You don't need him to be happy."

Emma nodded into his black shirt, sniffling. "I know, and I'm trying. But...but-"

"Shhh," he whispered, "he's insane for breaking up with you. Any guy would do anything to be with you, I know I would."

The last part made the witch blush again. Pulling back, she grabbed a tissue off the nightstand to dry her tears. "Thank you, Jax. For keeping me company-"

"And letting you cry all over my brand-new shirt?" he smirked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Emma giggled, "yes, that too."

"Now that's more like it!" he tilted her chin up with his index finger, "I love seeing your smile, you shouldn't hide it with your tears."

She bit her lip, glancing down in shyness.

"Oh, that reminds me!" he said, reaching into the inside of his jacket pocket, "I have a present for you."

"A present?" she questioned, "Jax, you didn't have to-"

He grinned, "but I wanted to." He held out a long, thin black box.

Emma tentatively took the box, gasping when she opened it. "Jax!" She pulled out the silver, diamond-studded heart with a purple gemstone in the center. "It's beautiful!"

He smiled, "can I see how it looks on you?"

Emma nodded, turning as she pulled her hair away from her neck. "Can you clasp it on?"

Jax grinned, "sure." He carefully put the necklace around her neck, Emma stiffened at the contact his fingers made. Once it was clasped together, Jax couldn't help but let his fingers linger a bit longer than necessary. "Done," he breathed.

However, before Emma turned back around, Jax silently and quickly cast the spell.

When she did face him again, she held up the heart so she could see it. "It's beautiful, Jax," she repeated. "How can I ever thank you?"

He smirked, glancing up towards the ceiling. "Well, there is one way. As you can see,"

Emma looked up too, noticing the small object hanging from her ceiling.

"we're under the mistletoe," he continued. "And we have to follow the rules."

"Since when do you follow the rules?" she teased.

"Since now," he replied, his voice lowered as he leaned in.

"Well, I can't break the rules either," she whispered, connecting her lips with his. It was a simple, sweet kiss, until the wizard pulled her body closer to his and deepened it. The witch wrapped her arms around his neck, roaming her fingers through his hair.

He pulled back, kissed her again, then rested his forehead on hers. "Merry Christmas, Emma."

She smiled, her face flushed. "Merry Christmas, Jax."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it! Just a sweet, short Jemma oneshot. Like I said before, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
